1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal fitting for furniture, which can be installed without tools in a recess in a panel-shaped furniture part, with a holding part, which is dimensioned smaller than the recess and can be inserted in the recess and at the upper, free edge of which a radially protruding flange is provided, which can be guided in contact with the outside of the furniture part, and with a clamping element which, in the installed state, lies within the recess and can be propped open by a handle, which is disposed on the fastening flange and can be operated manually, essentially radially in clamping contact with the wall of the recess.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal fittings for furniture, for which at least one holding part, fashioned as a fastening peg, is inserted in a recess or borehole in a panel-shaped furniture part and can be brought by means of a pivotably disposed handle into or out of clamping contact without a tool, are known (DE-195 27 600 C2).
Door leaf mounting parts of furniture hinges of this type, which are constructed as a plug-in pot and are to be installed countersunk in a recess in the rear of a door leaf, are also known (DE-195 21 909 A1). For these, a clamping element, which can swiveled radially towards the outside, is disposed on each of the two lateral flattenings of the trough part. In each case, they have a lever arm, which is joined to the fastening flange and disposed to point towards the outside. Their outer free ends are engaged in each case by a handle, which is mounted pivotably on the fastening flange. Depending on the position into which they have been swiveled, they can adjust, by way of the lever arms, the clamping elements between the swiveled-out fastening position and the swiveled-back release position of the stop part in the door leaf recess. The two clamping elements are put under tension by a retaining, ring-like, flat spiral spring in the release position. At its outer lateral edge regions facing the wall of the recess, this spiral spring is provided with pointed projections which, when the clamping elements are swiveled up, penetrate into the wall of the recess and thus ensure an additional positive locking of the stop part of the door leaf against leaving the recess. This stop part of the door leaf has been exceptionally serviceable in practice. However, as a result of the relatively complex structure, the manufacturing expenses and thus also the manufacturing costs are appreciable.